lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
KateModern Season Two Recap
| series = KM | number = KMS02 | image = KM logo-black.jpg | caption = It's recap time, again! | blogger = Sophie | date = 20080718 | url = | length = 2:05 | description = ... | location = Brick Lane, Kate and Charlie's flat, Kate's memorial service room, London, Genevieve's house, Brighton Beach, Bethnal Green Library, Julia's flat, Michelle Clore's house, Millennium Bridge, Carnaby Street, The Precious Blood bunker, a Hotel Room, Aunt Joan's house, The Unfamiliar Graveyard, Unnamed Order location, Sophie's office, JTV Headquarters, The new flat, Manchester, Edinburgh, Leicester Square, Grinstead, Hyde Park, Celestial Network HQ, Irving Street, The Hymn of One London Centre, a park, The Louvre, underground station, Bill Cowan's flat, Truman Brewery, Wadsworth Common Train station | tags = | execprod = | coexecprod = | assocprod = | serprod = | producers = | lineprod = | supprod = | directors = | camera = | vidplay = | headwriter = | story = | editor = | pm = | ps = | pa = | pr = | ipa = | animation = | prodserv = | music supervisor = | song = | cast = Policeman|KateModern cameos#Nik Selman Nik Selman}} Policeman|KateModern cameos#Simon Podd Simon Podd}} Policeman|KateModern cameos#Paul Drury Paul Drury}} Policeman|KateModern cameos#Brian Hinton Brian Hinton}} Noel Clarke}} Hannah Templeton Cox}} Paul Rhodes}} Taxi Driver Assassin|KateModern cameos#Felix Pring Felix Pring}} Nick Dutton}} | Previous = KateModern: The Last Work (Recap) | Next = | KM = yes }} is the recap episode for season 2 of the KateModern video series. Transcript (The KateModern logo fades to a clip of Brick Lane from East London.) Sophie: (voiceover) I can't believe Kate's dead. (Cut to clips of Brick Lane from Terry and Back to Brick Lane.) Charlie: (voiceover) What would anyone have to gain by killing Kate? (Cut to a clip from Temper Temper of "KATE" spelled out in candles on the floor.) Charlie: (voiceover) How could someone take you away from us? (Cut to Charlie crying from I Miss You....) Charlie: Goodnight, Kate; I miss you so much. (Cut to a clip from Prime Suspect.) Policeman 2: Steven Roberts, I'm arresting you under suspicion of murder (Cut to a clip of Steve from Here Aygo!.) of Kate. (Cut to a clip of Kate from Why?. Cut to a clip from Kate's Memorial Service.) Tariq: Bastard! Julia: Tariq! Stop it! (Cut to clips from Prime Suspect.) Steve: I haven't done anything! (Cut to pictures of Kate from The Last Work: 8PM.) Charlie: (voiceover) Do you think he killed Kate? (Cut to the newspaper from Brighton Beach.) Steve: (voiceover) The idea that it's (Cut to a clip of Rupert from Scene of the Crime.) Rupert Van Helden (Cut to a clip of Finding the One from Self-Help section, followed by a clip of Rupert from Precious Blood: 1PM. Cut to Steve from Scene of the Crime.) is just ridiculous. (Cut to a clip from Kate Come Home.) Steve: (voiceover) Everything (Cut to a clip of Michelle Clore from Why?.) points to (Cut to a clip of Michelle Clore from Coming Home for Xmas.) Michelle Clore. (Cut to a clip of Terrence from Office Chaos.) Charlie: (voiceover) You killed Kate! (Cut to a clip of Gavin from Deal with the Devil.) Gavin: I'm gonna stab him with this! (Cut to a clip from Precious Blood: 4PM.) Terrence: You've got it all wrong! (Cut to a clip of Charlie from Night Terrors.) Charlie: I've been having nightmares (Cut to clips from Outta Here and Precious Blood: 10PM.) ever since (Cut to a clip of Charlie from Night Terrors.) Kate died. (Cut to clips from Awful Dream and Abstract Heart. Cut to a clip from Precious Blood: 4PM.) Terrence: Yeah, alright. I did it. (Punches Gavin in the gut.) Charlie: No! (Cut to clips from Precious Blood: 8PM.) Terrence: I hope you realize I'm the sort of vindictive bastard that's gonna take as many people with him as I can. (Cut to a clip of Terrence taking and eating an apple from The Last Work: 5PM.) Terrence: Oh, five a day... (Cut to a clip from WC ONE.) Julia: Do you think Justin's okay? (Cut to clips of Justin from The Easter Party.) Justin: Hit it! (Cut to clips from WC ONE.) Justin: I know what you're thinking. Gavin: He is absolutely barking mad. (Cut to a clip of Justin from 33 DAYS TILL LAUNCH!!.) Justin: We have sourced (Cut to clips of Lee from The Hen Night.) an unconventional face for JustIncredible.TV. (Cut to a clip of Lee from The Road to Manchester.) Lee: Hello there! (Cut to a clip of Julia from Boobcast.) Julia: It's my first day as a presenter! (Cut to a clip of Julia from Touch the Toyota and Boobcast.) Julia: Justin, where's the rest of the outfit? (Cut to a clip from Arma-goo-den.) Lee: I look like a right ninny! (Cut to Julia running after Lee.) Julia: Lee! Lee: I'm not doing it! (Cut to Lee talking to a woman in the egg suit.) Lee: I'm full of goo! Do you want some? Woman: No... (Cut to a clip of Joseph from The Last Work: 12PM.) Joseph: I like this game. (Cut to a clip from Speakers' Corner.) Steve: We are at one with love and the universe. (Cut to a clip from Celestial Not-work.) Steve: (voiceover) Unite the universe with love. (Cut to a clip from The Naked Truth.) Gavin: Why don't we have a big, cosmic gangbang right here, eh? Come on, mate, you can get involved too. Come on, it'll be fun! (Cut to a clip of Lee from Fictionality.) Lee: I'm really worried about Gavin. (Cut to a clip of Gavin from I Know.) Gavin: Kate is not dead. (Cut to a clip from Back on Brick Lane.) Gavin: There she is! (Cut to Gavin on top of Jennifer.) Jennifer: Get off me! (Cut to Jennifer walking away.) Jennifer: Who the hell do you think you are? (Cut to a clip of Gavin from Fictionality.) Gavin: It's a show, Lee! How do I even know I exist? What is this? (Cut to several clips of Gavin from Julia & Rupert and Straight To The Top.) Julia: Gavin! (Cut to a clip from The Last Work: 6PM and Terrence from Tez on Toast.) Terrence: Anybody in my position would be a bit pissed off. (Cut to clips from Where is She?.) Anthony: (voiceover) No one messes with a Phillips (Cut to Anthony from The Family Phillips.) and gets away with it! Do you hear me, lad, eh? (Cut to a clip of Steve from Charlie is Innocent.) Steve: What the hell is going on? (Cut to a clip from Much, Much Worse. Cut to a clip of Kate's Watcher from Precious Blood: 10:30PM.) Lauren: (voiceover) Do you wanna know what it feels like (Cut to Lauren from The Last Work: 2PM.) to lose someone precious (Cut to a clip of Hazel from The Last Work: 8PM.) to you? (Cut to a clip of Jonas from Hunting The Elder.) Jonas: What are we, in the mafia now? (Cut to a clip from The Last Work: 9PM.) Rupert: If you do not turn that --ing thing off, I'm gonna rip your (freak)ing heart out and feed it to you! (Fade to black. Fade to a clip from The Last Work: 10PM.) Terrence: How do you wanna die? (Charlie and Lauren scream. Cut to the Shadow punching Rupert in The Last Work: 10PM. Cut to Steve kidnapping Lauren from Precious Blood: 2PM. Cut to Terrence kicking Joseph from The Last Work: 3PM. Cut to Charlie tied up from Precious Blood: 10PM. Cut to the Assassin from Outta Here. Cut to Steve attacking Terrence from Precious Blood: 5PM. Cut to the Shadow attacking Terrence from Answers. Cut to several clips from Precious Blood: 6PM. Cut to Lauren in the boot of Terrence's car from Precious Blood: 2PM.) Lauren: Let me out now! (Cut to Kate's Watcher running from Precious Blood: 6PM. Cut to Michelle Clore being shot from Answers. Cut to Terrence attacking Michelle Clore's Shadow. Cut to Jeffrey shooting into the air. Cut to Terrence attacking Michelle Clore's Shadow as Lauren screams. Cut to Lauren crouching from Precious Blood: 10PM. Cut to Terrence laughing from Precious Blood: 5PM. Cut to a clip of Gavin from Precious Blood: 10PM. Cut to a clip of Lee from The Family Phillips. Cut to a clip of Charlie from Precious Blood: 8PM. Cut to a clip of Julia from Coconuts. Cut to a clip of Steve from Precious Blood: 10PM. Cut to a clip from The Last Work: 12AM.) Gavin: Bye! (Everyone throws the camera into the air. It spins and the picture cuts out to reveal the KateModern logo.) Text: Re-live the drama at KATEMODERN.BEBO.COM or LG15.COM/KATEMODERN Notes *This video contains a new clip from Arma-goo-den. *Rupert's dialog in The Last Work: 9PM has been digitally altered in an attempt to cover the expletives. Category:Videos with Driver